The present disclosure relates to item handling systems.
In storage facilities, inventory movement is frequently performed. The task of inventory movement often requires placing inventory items in a storage space such as on pallets or in containers, inventory slots, etc. The conventional storage facilities generally rely on human workers to provide a random solution for how the items should be placed in the storage space. It is burdensome for the human workers to figure out an arrangement pattern to place the items and oftentimes such arrangement is not optimal. As a result, the storage space is not efficiently utilized and additional effort is unnecessarily required to complete the item placement task.